Odumin
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Tynna | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Territorial Manager | bijnaam = Spray | functie = CSA bestuurder | species = Tynnan | geslacht = Man | lengte = +/- 1,40 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Corporate Sector Authority }} Odumin was een invloedrijke Tynnan in de Corporate Sector toen Han Solo in deze regio vertoefde. Als Spray vertoefde Odumin een tijdlang in het gezelschap van Han en Chewbacca om een slavenbende op te rollen. Biografie Loopbaan De Tynnan Odumin was een legende in de Corporate Sector. Niemand had hem ontmoet en wist wie hij eigenlijk was. Omdat zelf zijn eigen staf hem niet kende, kon hij zijn regio besturen met een zakelijkheid waarvan anderen enkel konden dromen. Odumin bestuurde de grootste van de regio’s onder de Territorial Managers. Allerlei geruchten gingen de ronde over Odumin. Zoals dat hij misvormd was door een aanslag, dat hij vreselijk lelijk was of dat hij zelfs de Emperor was in vermomming. De waarheid was veel eenvoudiger; Odumin was een Tynnan en een held op zijn thuisplaneet. Door zijn succes begonnen andere Tynnans in de zakenwereld te stappen om zijn voorbeeld op te volgen. Odumins biografie was volledig fictief en er werd zelfs geen foto voorzien zodat zijn identiteit bewaard bleef. Zo reisde Odumin incognito door het universum als Spray, een Skip Tracer voor Interstellar Collections Limited. Odumin had deze job vroeger uitgevoerd dus het was niet echt moeilijk om deze rol aan te nemen. Spray werkte altijd met een assistent die hem schaduwde en zijn vriendelijke manier van werken deed niet vermoeden dat hij een zeer goed administrator was die geen enkel detail liet ontglippen. Hoewel Spray meer om mensen gaf dan andere Territorial Managers, moesten zij uiteindelijk altijd wijken voor het doel. Odumin begon als een Detached Duty Agent voor de Auditor-General. Tijdens een missie werd Odumin aan boord gestuurd van een cruiseschip waarop Lord Torbin zich bevond, een Imperial Inquisitorius, die de Corporate Sector afreisde. Alle agenten verzekerden Torbins veiligheid, maar Odumin zou een sleutelrol spelen in een aanslag. Torbin had talloze vijanden en de overblijvende leden van de Church of the First Frequency, die hij had verbannen van Otranto, planden hun wraak door hem af te zonderen in het zwembad van de cruiser en vervolgens een alarm te laten afgaan zodat iedereen hem even uit het oog zou verliezen. Maar Spray was aanwezig in het zwembad als een vrolijke Tynnan toerist. Hij greep snel in, brak doorheen het krachtveld en zorgde ervoor dat Torbin uiteindelijk zou overleven. Het incident werd opgeblazen en Odumin werd gepromoveerd tot een stafpositie. Verdere decoraties weigerde Odumin en ironisch genoeg overleed Torbin een maand later op Weerden. Odumin bleek een ideale werknemer voor de CSA, ook al communiceerden zijn oversten enkel via comlink met de Tynnan. Toen hij de Xiochi Slaver Gang opdoekte, werd hij gepromoveerd door Territorial Manager. In het begin deed Odumin zelf bijna al het veldwerk omdat hij op zijn hoede was voor personen die hem in diskrediet wilden brengen. Zijn eerste crisis werd echter meteen zijn laatste toen hij bijna werd gedood door de Malorm Gang. Odumin was het aan het bespioneren en kon zich uiteindelijk redden door hen te laten denken dat hij het huisdier van iemand was. Toen hij kon ontsnappen, huurde hij verschillende huurlingen in, waaronder Gallandro om hen te laten doden. Omdat het bureauwerk meer en meer tijd begon op te eisen, deelde Odumin meer veldwerk uit aan Gallandro, zijn nieuwe assistent. In bepaalde gevallen trok Odumin echter nog steeds op pad, zoals in het geval van Zlarb de slavendrijver. Han Solo Odumin verscheen in de gedaante van Spray op Bonadan toen de Millennium Falcon er stond geparkeerd. Hoewel hij eerst Solo had verdoofd – omdat hij dacht dat Solo Zlarb was – kon de Corellian toch ontkomen en moest Spray een andere manier verzinnen. Spray kon de Falcon niet binnenbreken en ontmoette Chewbacca aangezien Han Fiolla ontmoette. Chewbacca vond Spray erg irritant, zo at hij de documenten op van de Skip Tracer, maar liet hem uiteindelijk toch aan boord van de Falcon komen. Spray vervoegde Han, Chewie, Bollux, Blue Max en Fiolla omdat hij eiste dat Solo de 2.500 credits zou terugbetalen die hij kwam opeisen. Dat zou het makkelijkste kunnen gebeuren indien hij aanwezig was wanneer Solo betaald zou worden. Maar Odumin wou eigenlijk op Ammuud geraken omdat hij wist dat de slavenbende daar connecties had. De manier om daar te geraken was via Solo. Ondertussen stuurde hij Gallandro op onderzoek uit naar Ammuud. De Falcon vloog met Chewie, Spray en de Droids naar Ammuud omdat slavendrijvers verhinderden dat Han en Fiolla hen konden vervoegen. Door problemen in de vlucht moest Chewbacca de Falcon in de Ammuud Height neerzetten. Daar contacteerde Spray in alle stilte een communicatiemiddel om hulp in te roepen. Bovendien kon hij het steeds beter met Chewbacca vinden. Toen de Wookiee afgezonderd werd door een op hol geslagen kudde van Ammuud Grazers belandde hij in een ijskoud meer in de bergen. Het gewicht van een zelfgemaakte zwever trok Chewbacca naar beneden, maar Spray redde zijn leven als uitstekend zwemmer. Nadat de Falcon weer hersteld was en Solo en Fiolla alle details over de slavenbende van Zlarb hadden verzameld, werd het schip aangevallen door de slavendrijvers. Maar de komst van Gallandro en een Victory-class Star Destroyer zorgde ervoor dat de slavendrijvers werden gearresteerd. Solo en zijn vrienden waren uiteraard verbaasd toen bleek dat Spray niemand minder dan Odumin bleek te zijn, zelfs Fiolla wist van niets. Ondanks het feit dat Solo en Chewbacca hem erg hadden geholpen in zijn onderzoek, liet hij de Falcon in beslag nemen. Han en Chewie konden het tij echter keren en gijzelden Odumin in ruil voor hun vrijheid, 10.000 Credits voor de verloren opdracht en herstellingen op kosten van de Corporate Sector Authority. Odumin werd nogmaals gepromoveerd en schreef later zijn memoires waarin hij de redenen uitlegde voor zijn vermomming als Spray. Bron *Han Solo’s Revenge *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *Odumin in de Databank category:Tynnans category:CSA